bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Vestroia Part 1
New Vestroia..... New vestroia was very peaceful the Bakugan all lived free and happy where they were. Just then a alien ship started turning the Bakugan into there ball form and sucked them up. Underwater Cavern........ ???: "what the heck is disturbing my slumber" a whale Bakugan came out of its sleeping place and the only one that didnt turn to ball form sonic waves hit other Bakugan and transform them to ball form. Other Bakugan- "help!!!" Kyogre- *my friends!* swimming towards them until they were being pulled out the water but she manage to get 2 Bakugan and take it back to her home then the waves stopped. She opened her mouth and the 2 Bakugan got out both Aquas attribute one was a trap Bakuganand the other a regular. Aquas Griffion and Bakugan trap Aqua wildhound (made up). Aqua Giffion- "thank you for saving us Queen Kyogre, we are forever in your dept" Wildhound just nodded since trap Bakugan dont talk. Kyogre-" no problem just stay inside is all you 2 can do until i request your help" Aqua Griffion-"you can count on us Milady" as they swam further inside the energy from the cave provented the sonic waves to reach them. Kyogre-* Rumors are humans can Partner with Bakugan to save our world so i need to find a human* a gate card was in her hand she threw it and it open a portalto Earth, she went through it and turn into ball form *now to find my Partner*. Meanwhile Human world........ ???: "Mom I'm home!!!!" shouted a girl running inside her house afterschool she took off her shoes by the door before stepping in. Mom-"ok, oh a boy called!" Girl-"who?" mom-"Shun Kazami" the girl's eyes sparkled Girl-"really! Shun!" Mom-"now Helen dont stalk the boy" Helen- "i wont dont worry" putting back on her shoes then she got on her bike and pedal to the Kazami's house. Kazami's house........... Helen stopped her bike near the gate , and rang the bell, the door open and she went through. Helen- "Shun!" there was no answer"Shun!" ???-Im behind you" Helen turned around started Helen-"oh....hahaha so what did you want?" blushing Shun-"oh my Grandpa made me stay home for my Ninja training so I wanted to Catch up on Class work" Helen-*darn* "okay....sure....I'll get my bag" riding home Shun- "thanks" Meanwhile at Helen's house... The Portal open up near Helens's bed. Kyogre-"woah what a trip" in her ball form she looked around the room it was Pink and blue "wow this girl knows the right colors" then she saw a Picture on the wall of Shun "ohh and a crush on a boy haha." she heard the door open and Jumped into a bag that was open next to the bed. Helen opened the door and grabbed the bag Kyogre was in. Helen-"better get my bag" leaving and getting on her bike. Later...... Helen-"okay Shun i'm back!"this time he didnt show but his Grandpa appeared. Grandpa-"What's the racket?" Helen- "sorry sir have you seen Shun?" Grandpa-"he's trainig in the trees over there" pointing to his direction Helen-"thanks" she ran off "Shun!" Shun jumped down from the tree Shun- "thanks for coming Helen" Helen-"w-welcomme"blushing she opened the bag and Kyogre came out. Kyogre-"whee what a ride" She looked around Shun-"A Bakugan?!" Helen-"A what? A Bakugan from what i heard from those kids at our school that bakugan left this world" Kyogre-"they did but I stayed in new vestroia this whole time...."she looked at Shun "oooh good picking's girl...anyway we dont have time let's go" pulling on Helen's lock of hair. Helen-"hey! hey! hey! whats going on? and how did you get in my bag?" holding the female Bakugan in her hand. Shun-"is something wrong in New vestroia?" Kyogre- "long story short my friends and the other Bakugan are in danger" Shun-"what about SKyress?" Helen looked at him and then back at Kyogre Kyogre-"My guess is all the other Bakugan are taken I only saved 2 for my partner which will be this human" looking at Helen. Helen-"why me?" Kyogre-" I feel a connection with you besides you have a great taste in colores and boys" looking at Shun up and down "anyway please to save my kind" Helen-"well.....okay". Shun and Kyogre-"thank you" Kyogre hold a gate card and open the portal "lets go through ill tell you the rest" as she jumped in, Shun and helen looked at eachother then jumped in. Helen-"This is the portal to New vestroia?" Kyogre-"yep" Shun-* dont worry skyress Im coming* Kyogre-We're here" they both arrived in new vestroia but.... Helen-"Shun! where are you ? just great were lost" Seperated from each other but Kyogre was still with Helen. To be continued Category:Stories Category:Bakugan Stories